


We fall to ruin (But not really)

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has many revelations about love and fusion as he witnesses the terror of homeworld. ((Loosely based off of jailbreak))</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fall to ruin (But not really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



> I think this ones my favorite because i CAN NOT GET OVER KIRAI OKAY.
> 
> Its also the longest (7 FREAKING PAGES IN DOCS. 7.)

There was a moment just before Nagisa opened his eyes that he knew everything was different. 

He knew that he was captured and he knew that his friends were captured and he knew Maromi had poofed-

But only after he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his cell did he really REALIZE it. 

“Oh god… Maromi. Maromi!” He whimpered. He was afraid now, his father figure- what if he was dead? What if rin and Sousuke were dead? What if the planet got blown to bits and now Rei was dead?! 

Nagisa put his hand over his mouth. No. He wouldn't think that way. He wouldn't cry. He’d think like Maromi. What would Maromi do?

He stood up and looked around his cell. There was an energy field for a wall, and the other four were solid- no way he could break those. He didn't see any other gems or cameras. He took a deep breath, then held his hand out to the energy field.

It wasn't as bad as he was expecting, an uncomfortable tingling filled him, like he stuck his finger in a socket. He pulled his hand away. ‘Strange’ he thought ‘these are probably meant to keep gems in…’ He frowned ‘why does it work for me?’ 

Then, a small voice in the very back of his head said ‘but your no normal gem, my little padparadscha.’ 

Nagisa smiled ‘thank you Maromi…’ 

Another deep breath, and Nagisa walked through the field. Once outside he looked around. No gems, no cameras.

He started walking, looking for others “rin? Sousuke? Maromi…?” He whispered, a little afraid again. And then he saw it.

In a cell was a short gem with black hair. He was punching one of the walls “come on!” He growled “i-” the gem must have realized Nagisa’s presence because he turned.

And he stared. 

“Oh crap.” He groaned “crap! Don't look at me!” 

Nagisa blinked “huh? Are… Are you okay?”

“I'm fine!” The gem snapped. Speaking of gems… That guys gem looked just like “Maromi?” Nagisa asked 

“No!” The strange gem said a bit too quickly “I'm not- oh just go away I-” and then he stopped

There was a shout, a voice. 

“-uka!” 

The gem was on his feet

“What was that-?” Nagisa asked “Makoto.” The other gem breathed “Makoto!” He shouted, hitting the wall again “let me out of here someone!” 

“Who's Makoto?” Nagisa asked “I'm looking for my friends too- we can look together!” The other gem looked at him, then nodded “how did you-” Nagisa stuck his hand through “of course… You're not a homeworld gem…”

Nagisa held the opening long enough for the strange blue gem to escape. And then they started running, searching for others.

Eventually they stopped. “Grr… Where is he!” “Who are you anyway? I'm Nagisa-” Nagisa said. “Haruka” the other gem said “now please be quiet for a moment-” he took a breath “MAKOTO!”  
But there was no response.

Growling, the other gem ran off again “hey- wait!” Nagisa tried to keep up, but stopped short. He saw another gem in a cell. This one had silver hair, and a gem where his eye should have been “hey! Are you alright?” He asked. The other gem curled up “do… Do you want to get out? I can let you out” Nagisa offered. The Silverette shook his head. “... I’ll come back” Nagisa promised, taking pity on the sad looking boy. The Silverette looked up, then hit a button and a door inside his cell opened. He got up and walked away. 

“Weird…” Nagisa muttered, walking in the direction haruka ran off in. 

Then, He heard a voice. Not just any voice- the voice “haruka?” The strange voice called “haru!” 

Nagisa was about to go over to the cell where it was coming from, but stopped.

Another gem was coming.

A tall gem with pink hair slammed on the wall next to the cell “shut up! He's not coming, accept your fate already!” He hissed. Then stormed away, muttering about weak gems. 

A gem appeared in Nagisa’s view. He had big green eyes, and a cut on his shoulder and cheek. His hair was ahaggy and brown “haruka?” He called again, afraid. 

After a moment, Nagisa went over “hey! Are you Makoto?” He asked. The other gem gasped “Nagisa- you got out? And you know who I am?” “I know haruka. And here-” he stuck his arms in the field again to free the other gem. 

Makoto crawled out “thank you…” He said. Nagisa nodded, and then, somewhere in the ship- “MAKOTO!” 

Makoto gasped “come on!” He grabbed nagisa’s hand and took off in a run. 

Nagisa followed easily, a million questions running through his head. 

They stopped by the entrance to a large room, and then, haruka appeared on the other side. “Haru!” Makoto shouted, releasing Nagisa to run at the other gem, who's eyes widened and started running towards Makoto at the same time.

They met in the middle like two magnets colliding, haruka gathering Makoto up in his arms and holding him like he’d never let go, Makoto clinging to haruka with all his might. 

“Haru- are you hurt? Did they hurt you?” Makoto looked up at the other with wide green eyes “no, I'm fine- you?” Haruka asked, worried “a little…” Makoto admitted. Haruka leaned down and kissed the cut on his cheek “oh god I was so scared-” “me too-” the two held each other closer, laughing out of pure relief. 

Nagisa watched in pure amazement. The serious, snappy gem haruka had been before was gone. This haruka held Makoto close, he smiled, he laughed, he kissed all over makoto's face until Makoto was smiling brightly.

And Nagisa stared in amazement as, still laughing, haruka scooped Makoto up in his arms. A few spins and that familiar glow started. 

And Maromi stood there, grinning like mad. 

Maromi was a fusion. 

He looked over at Nagisa “oh Nagisa…” He came over and crouched to his level “are YOU alright?” He asked worriedly. Nagisa nodded, and then blinked.

The first thing out of his mouth- “you're a fusion?!”

“Ah… I'm sorry. I didn't want you finding out this way…” He looked sheepish “I meant to tell you-” “did I…” Nagisa interrupted, looking up at him “do they love me too?” 

Maromi smiled “how could we not Nagisa? You're our little padparadscha after all.” 

Nagisa smiled. 

And then the moment ended when they heard footsteps, stomping down the hall. “Kisumi.” Maromi growled “nagisa, go find Sousuke and rin and take control of the ship” “will you be okay?” Nagisa asked, worried

Maromi grinned “Nagisa, I'm never alone.”

Nagisa nodded, and then ran off

 

~~~

 

It didn't take long to find rin and Sousuke, or free them. The trio quickly made their way to the control room, where the ship was on autopilot. When they entered the room, a computerized voice said “foreign gems detected. Initiating security protocols.”

“Rin” Sousuke said “turn the ship around. Me and Nagisa have your back.” Rin nodded “be careful.” 

Nagisa watched the two. He wondered how they were different from Makoto and haruka as he fought. 

The droids were taken care of quickly, (mostly by Sousuke) and the two looked back at rin, who had successfully redirected the ship. “You good?” Sousuke asked “what, think I can't pilot this thing?” Rin snapped, a bit offended.

As if on cue, the whole ship jolted. 

“That was not me!” Rin said. 

At that moment, Maromi ran into the room “the ship is going down!” He shouted, wheezing a bit. “Are you alright?” Sousuke asked “I- ugh-” the glow started again, and there was a loud crashing as the ship connected with earth. 

And everything went dark

 

~~~

 

When Nagisa opened his eyes, Rin stared down at him “are you okay?” Rin asked worriedly. Nagisa nodded “I'm fine… Where's Sousuke and Maromi?” He asked, sitting up. 

Rin pointed to Sousuke, who was groaning and laying down. (Nagisa noted runs concerned look) “as for Maromi…” He shrugs. 

There was a cracking noise from a pile of scrap a bit away, and nagisa and Rin turned. 

Haruka tossed the large chunk of ship off of him and crawled out, wincing. “Haruka?” Rin asked, then turned to Nagisa “oh shoot-” “he knows.” Haruka said. “If you're alone” Sousuke said, sitting up now “then where's Makoto.” Haruka’s eyes widened. 

And then, a crash. 

Everyone turned, kisumi was standing up. 

And clenched in his hand was makoto's hair. 

Haruka gasped “let him go-!” “Ah ah ah…” Kisumi said “you wouldn't want me to break his gem now would you?” He said, holding up Makoto. Haruka paled.

Makotos eyes blinked open, and with a sharp gasp, he shoved kisumi and escaped, jumping away. His gem glowed as a pair of wings made of rose pestles formed. But before he could take off, kisumi grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to his chest, laughing. “Ah and to think, you thought you could get away. Cute!” 

“Makoto!” Haruka called. Makoto looked over, struggling in kisumi’s grip “let me go!” He shouted “let go!” “Aw but I've missed you so Makoto~” kisumi sing songed. “Look at me, I caught a weak, rebellious, chrysolite. No matter what you believe, your still a low life Makoto. A nothing. A slave.” Makoto struggled more “shut up! Let go of me!” “Hm… No. Tell me Makoto, did you know it's now homeworld law to cut out any gems on people's backs and place them somewhere else on their body?” Makoto froze, and Nagisa remembered that silver haired boy (he saw Rin freeze up, thinking about something or someone) “yes as soon as we get back to homeworld I can cut out that precious gem of yours and stick it somewhere else. Say bye bye to those wings you love so much. Then again, why would a slave need wings?” Makoto looked horrified. He Squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilling as he struggled 

Rin was holding haruka back at this point “leave him alone! Makoto don't listen!” Haruka shouted

“But I can make you MORE Makoto. I can make you stronger. If you fuse with me again.” Kisumi said. Makoto froze.

All the color drained from haruka’s face, and his jaw set at the word “again” “NO! Makoto!” He cried, struggling. “And if that's not enough for you” kisumi continued “well, it's the same deal as last time. You fuse with me-” kisumi summoned his weapon and aimed right at haruka, who froze “-or I KILL them”

Makoto didn't move. He stared into Haruka's eyes. He looked so sad, it made Nagisa’s heart clench. “No…” Haruka said weakly “Makoto… No…” 

Makoto’s eyes said “I'm sorry” and then, he bowed his head. An acceptance of his fate. 

“NO!” Haruka half screamed. Nagisa was horrified as kisumi grabbed makoto's hand, holding him away, then pulling him close again.

Tears dripped down makoto's face as his eyes met harukas for the last time. The glow began, and when it faded, someone new was there

His skin was purple, and he had horns. The two green eyes looked sad. The two pink ones looked victorious “haha! Now! Now, I am Kirai!” The fusion grinned “so do you want to surrender now haruka?” The pink eyes glowed, the green eyes said “no. Help me.” 

Haruka looked back at Rin. Rin nodded, then let him go.

The crystal gems summoned their weapons. 

Kirai smirked, summoning his. 

Haruka looked like he wanted blood. 

Nagisa had never seen a gem fight like Haruka. Actually, he hadn't witnessed a fight like the one fought against Kirai period. The gems had to be careful, because each hit hurt Makoto just as much as kisumi. 

Finally, Kirai summoned makoto's wings “i’ll be back!” He hissed. 

But the wings wouldn't fly “what?!” Kirai shouted “what are you doing!?” The green eyes looked angry “i won't let you hurt them! Haruka!” Haru nodded once, and he charged

There was a poof after haru’s weapon ran right through their gut, the two gems falling to the sand.

Immediately, haruka picked up the green square gem, checking it for cracks and scratches. It started to glow in his hands, and he let it go just in time for Makoto to reform, landing on his knees in the sand “ow.” He said softly. 

Before Haruka could move, light glowed on the other side of the beach. Kisumi reformed. “Ugh!” He growled at them. “You all-” 

A green pod, an escape ship from the ship they had crashed, appeared. A tractor beam sucked kisumi up, and then flew away. 

Makoto coughed.

Haruka broke out of his trance and fell to his knees, pulling Makoto into a tight hug. Makoto hugged back “I'm okay” he said softly “I'm okay haru. I'm here.” “Don't you dare fuse with him again. I don't care what the circumstances are that… THING was not you. No part of that was you. You deserve so much better-” “I deserve you” Makoto said, cupping haruka's face before kissing him. Haruka kissed back, clinging to Makoto tightly 

Nagisa watched in amazement,

They really were a perfect fusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Im seriously so proud of this one XD


End file.
